Kay Satterwhite
(ケイ・サターホワイト Kei Satāhowaito) is the tertiary antagonist in ''Clock Tower''.'' She is a young woman who works at the Granite Orphanage. She acts as Edward's guardian and looks after him throughout his stay in Oslo. Kay was assigned to work at the orphanage after Jennifer Simpson left it with Mary Barrows. Personality Kay is shown to be a kind and generous woman, and she often worries about Edward's safety. Although she is originally unsupportive of Edward's decision to accompany the group to England, she eventually concedes and tags along as well. As revealed by game director Hifumi Kono, Kay developed pedophilic feelings for Edward during their time together. Edward took advantage of this by using his "beautiful face" to fulfill her desires. As a result, Kay becomes physically and mentally inseparable from him. This leads Kay to protect Edward during Jennifer's C Ending. Kay may be a struggling pedophile which are pedophiles who tend to experience guilt, depression, shame, and even suicidal feelings about their pedophilia, especially due to stigma from media and society. This may partially explain Kay's reckless and criminal behavior. It is unclear if Kay is a child molester who acted on her desires, or a non-offending pedophile who never touched Edward. ''Clock Tower Early in the game, Kay encourages Jennifer and Helen Maxwell to spend time with Edward in hopes that he might regain his memory. Though it does not appear to work at first, she does assure Jennifer that speaking to Edward will help. Helen/Jennifer talks about going to England to search the Barrows Castle in hopes of finding information on Scissorman. Edward wants to go and Kay initially rejects the idea, but gives in when Edward mentions England probably being safer than their city which Scissorman is in. Near the end of the game, Kay can be heard pleading with Edward to return to the Granite Orphanage, insinuating that Kay is not fully supportive of Edward's murderous behavior. The final scene in the caverns shows Kay's corpse, revealing that Kay has ultimately become one of Edward's many victims. Alternate endings *In Jennifer's C ending, Jennifer finds Scissorman in the cavern and recognizes him when he calls her. Before she has the chance, she is stabbed by a hiding Kay who screams "DIE!". The scene that follows shows a reporter reporting the incident from outside, stating that many corpses have been found. The rescue team behind her then announces they have a survivor, and they wheel out with a stretcher. Edward turns out to be the survivor, and he promptly opens his eyes and smiles. This ending does no reveal what happened to Kay after she killed Jennifer, though it is possible that she was killed by Edward later. Creator's comment In the same interview, Hifumi commented about the fact that Kay has certain similarities with the character Mary Barrows from ''Clock Tower: The First Fear. Trivia *Kay's surname was given in the Japanese novelization. *Her in-game model seems to be unfaithful to her main art. Her main art portrays her with brown chin-length hair, while her in-game model seems to have blonde hair tied in a bun. *Kay is one of three pedophiles/hebephiles in the game, the other two being Harris Chapman and Nolan Campbell. *In the novelization, Kay tries to warn Helen Maxwell that Scissorman is coming after Jennifer. Immediately after this, it is implied Edward telepathically possesses Kay, causing Kay to bleed from her mouth. *In the novelization, Kay is decapitated by Scissorman. Later, Helen finds a zombified Kay in the church when Jennifer is about to be crucified. Kay is sewing her stomach area with her intestines hanging out with needle and thread. Kay says, "It's so fun! To be dead and yet alive. Edward's killed me so many times. But I suppose you can't understand how good dying feels until you've experienced it yourself." Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters